Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Formally Who I Am93. Join the So Random and Mack Falls cast as they try to pull an all nighter. Full of pranks, Channy, craziness, and much more. Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**Okay guys here is a preview to my newest story. It has plenty of Channy and crazy pranks. Hope you enjoy:**

**In a world where no one has ever pulled an all-night**

**One girl plans the best all-night Hollywood has ever seen**

**But there's only one problem**

"Mackenzie Falls has to come too."

"NO!"

**The two cast have to get along for a whole night**

"Munroe, was this your idea?"

"The all-nighter, yes. You and Mack Falls, no."

**Full of Truth or Dare**

"I dare you to wear Sonny's Sicky Vicky wig."

**Karaoke**

"Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last"

"Can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all"

**Scary Movies**

"I hate scary movies!"

**Spin the Bottle**

"Wow"

"You can say that again"

**Pranks**

"We need maple syrup, feathers, net, rope, glue, glitter, five bras, five bright colored tights, and makeup."

"Remind me never to on your bad side."

**Join Sonny**

"This is going to be the best night ever!"

**Chad**

"What up, Random boys? Where are the Random girls?"

**Tawni**

"Because I said so!"

**Nico**

"Take that, Chip!"

**Grady**

"Aww, you killed me"

**Zora**

"Evil!"

**And introducing the Mackenzie Falls cast:**

**Portlyn**

"He wrote them for you"

**Chastity**

"I love you hair, it is so cute!"

**Marta**

"You two would make such a cute couple"

**Skylar**

"Sorry, dude, but there is no denying it, she's HOT"

**And Ferguson**

"You actually fit in here. Let me try!"

**On the wildest and weirdest night of their lives**

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"Grady, it's just the air conditioner."

**Coming Summer 2010 to computer near you**

**Sonny with a Chance of an All-Nighter**


	2. All Nighter

**A/N: Wow I already have 7 reviews and the story hasn't even started yet. This is amazing. You guys are incredible. You deserve the first chapter! Woot and here it is! **

**But first shout out to all who favorited and alerted: .record, monkey87, MepeS, cute854854, Channy-luva96,**.addict, xxlil-mizz-hannahxx, SciFiGeek14, Open Eyes Lost Mind, MirandaKP, Lillith Aurora, JadePlant2121, Ilonajade95, emzlovesmidi, Dezi196, Dakota Lovato, ComputerGirl12.

**And now reviewers before we start:**

**Lillith Aurora: Thank you! If you imagine it with that guy who always does trailer in the weird voice it is very interesting. Keep reading.**

**MirandaKP: Thank you!**

**Louisa: Thank you and if you like this trailer check out my story JONAS on Deck with a Chance.**

**anonymous: Thanks anonymous!**

**ComputerGirl12: Aww thank you!**

**.record: Thank you very much and you don't need to wait anymore! Love the name by the way**

**monkey87: Thanks for reviewing and I will**

**Now disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or anything. Only the plot**

"Ah! I'm so excited!" Sonny yelled running into her dressing room.

Tawni jumped and turned around from her vanity. "What's your problem?"

Sonny squealed. "It's Lucy's birthday and I'm staying up all night with her on the webcam. We're playing truth or dare, I'm watching them get makeovers, and we're watching the newest scary movie and pulling pranks!"

"What's an all nighter?" Tawni asked.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know what an all nighter is!" Sonny cried. "It's where you stay up all night. Oo, idea!"

"No, no," Tawni said backing up.

"No, this is a good idea. Trust me. I'll be back," Sonny said running out.

"What's the hurry, Munroe?" Someone asked from behind.

Sonny turned around and crossed her arms at Chad. "What do you want, Cooper?"

"Running pretty fast there. Where's the fire?" Chad asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nowhere. I'm going to talk to Marshall about holding an all nighter. It will be so much fun! See you later, Chad," Sonny said then ran off.

Chad watched her run off, confused then walked away.

* * *

"That's a great idea, Sonny, but," Marshall said.

"There's always a but," Sonny mumbled sitting down in the chair.

"Mackenzie Falls has to come too."

"NO!" Sonny cried jumping up. "Marshall, why?"

"Because, kid, you two have been getting worse and Mr. Condor wants his two best shows to get along. So next week, Mackenzie Falls and So Random! will have an all nighter in the So Random! studio," Marshall said.

* * *

"NO!" Sonny's cast cried jumping up.

"I'm sorry I tried but there's no way we can get out of it. Mackenzie Falls has to come," Sonny said sitting down next to Sonny.

"Well, the good news is we can wear cute pajamas. Come on, Sonny, let's go shopping," Tawni said jumping up and trying to pull Sonny up.

"Later, Tawn, I'm going to have an all nighter tonight remember? I'll see yall Monday," Sonny said walking out.

* * *

"He came up with a schedule?" Sonny asked looking at a paper with Tawni as they walked to their table. "6 to 7 arrival. 7 to 8 pizza. Are you kidding me with this?"

"This is stupid," Tawni said sitting down. "We don't need a schedule. Mr. Condor is nuts. We're going shopping later, right?"

"Of course," Sonny said as Chad came walking over.

"Hey, Munroe, was this your idea?" He held up the schedule.

"The all nighter, yes. Your cast and the schedule, no," Sonny told him. "Well, Tawni and I are going shopping. See you tonight, Chad. Come on, Tawn." Sonny stood up and walked away.

Tawni ran after Sonny. "Let's take Zora, too. We can get matching outfits, shoes, sleeping bags…"

Chad looked after them, more confused then ever.

* * *

"What's taking those Randoms so long?" Chad asked popping M&Ms in his mouth then turning to his cast. "It's almost seven."

"Yeah, we have to eat soon," Skylar said setting up his sleeping bag.

"What's up, Dramas?" Nico cried running in. He was wearing green pants and white long sleeve shirt (Legend of Candyface).

Grady came in, wearing red and grey plaid plants with an orange long sleeve shirt. "Hello, Mack Falls!"

Chad stared at them for awhile then walked over to them. "Hello, Random boys. Where are the Random girls?"

"Still shopping I think. They said they would meet us at six but they never showed up. We've been waiting for 45 minutes!" Nico said. "Sonny finally texted telling us to go in without them."

Zora ran in at this time. She was wearing orange, yellow, and white stripe shorts with an orange cami. Her hair was in her usually crazy pigtails. "Presenting Tawn-" She started in a monotone.

"No!" A voice yelled from behind the door. "Zora, do it like I told you!"

"Tawni, why can't we just walk in?" Another voice asked.

"Because I said so! Zora, NOW!"

"Fine," Zora mumbled. "Now presenting the one and only Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe!" She cried in fake excitement then moving out of the way as the door opened.

Tawni was wearing the same thing as Zora but a hot pink cami and white, pink, and green stripe shorts. Her hair was wavy and in low pigtails. Sonny had a dark purple cami and white, purple, and blue stripe shorts. Her newly black hair was pulled in a high wavy ponytail. Tawni did her pose she usually does in Check It Out Girls.

"Sonny, pose," Tawni commanded.

"I'm good," Sonny said grabbing her things. She had a purple sleeping bag with a purple, blue, and white pillow. She set her things down and laid her sleeping bag next to a blue one.

"Sleeping by me, Munroe?" Chad asked coming up next to her.

"What? No- I just- I didn't mean," Sonny stuttered.

"I'm just messing with you, Sonny," Chad said elbowing her. "Come on it's time to eat."

Sonny followed Chad over to a table then sat by Tawni. She looked around. It was where she held the secret prom but instead of cloud balloons, there was a big flat screen T.V. on one side of the room with bean bags, blankets, movies, the Wii, and X-box, on the stage there was a karaoke machine with guitars set up, there were several games on another side of the one. The last wall was the food table and boy did it have everything. From M&Ms to Lays to pizza to ice cream. Sonny had to admit, it was the perfect place to have an all nighter.

"And we got matching pillow cases and sleeping bags! Isn't that right, Sonny?" Tawni said to Portlyn, Marta, Chastity, and the boys.

Sonny turned her attention to Tawni. "Oh yeah. They were on sale too! We even got Zora to buy it!" Sonny said excitedly.

Zora grumbled a yes then got a slice of pizza.

"So that's why y'all were so late?" Nico asked.

"Because you were buying matching outfits, sleeping bags, and pillow!" Grady cried.

"I know! It's awesome!" Tawni said. "Plus I had to do Sonny' hair and makeup."

"And she looks amazing!" Portlyn said. "We have to do makeovers tonight and you have to do me, Tawni!"

"Me too! I love your hair like that!" Chastity cried. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sonny rolled her eyes as Marta joined in on the conversion. She turned towards Chad finally noticing what he was wearing. He had on blue and white plaid pajama pants with a crew neck navy blue shirt on. She grinned and popped a piece of his pepperoni in her mouth.

"That was mine!" He cried.

"You have more," Sonny stated.

"Alright time for truth or dare!" Zora announced.

**A/N: There's the first chapter. Now I need you help. First if you read JONAS on Deck with a Chance, I need help with a quiz. Details in the new chapter. Second I need a subplot for JODWAC. Third I need a title for my new story. Here's the summary sort of:**

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well. Lucy, pregnant, alone, and no where to go comes to Hollywood to live with Hollywood's It Couple, Sonny and Chad. Confused, Lucy gets involved with the wrong crowd. Sonny must save her while at the same time plan her wedding. Join Channy and Lucy on an adventure like no other. Coming Summer 2010.**

**Please I can't think of anything! And that's new for me. So help me. Check out my other stories. Check out my one shots. Check out my photobucket for the girl's pajamas (on profile). Check out my twitter. Check out me checking out.**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm seriously shock. This story already has 20 reviews, 444 hits, 15 favs, 25 alerts. I'm impressed. And the weird part this is only the second chapter. Who saw FFTF part2? Wasn't it the best episode? Now everyone needs to vote for SWAC on Teen Choice Awards and vote for Sterling and Demi. Go vote after you read! Vote everyday! Shout out to my reviewers for chapter one: Amber Louise Channy X, GotLostInHisEyes, southernchristiangirl, omg, RandomChannyLoliverFan, peaceluhver, Bloomerica, ashkat101, .record, monkey87, sonny and chad3, lolalicecullenlmfao, kassidy. Thank you all!**

**I don't own SWAC**

* * *

"I'll go first!" Zora said evilly looking for her victim. "Marta, truth or dare?"

"I'm brave so dare," Marta said.

Chad groaned and whispered to Sonny, "Bad idea."

"She's crazy," Sonny whispered back shaking her head.

"I dare you to kiss Grady for a whole minute!" Zora said smiling.

"Well that is a lot less evil," Sonny whispered as Marta cringed and crawled over to Grady.

"To you maybe, to Marta not at all," Chad whispered back as Marta started kissing Grady. "Poor Marta."

Sonny nodded in agreement as Marta backed up, cringing again.

"Okay, Tawni, truth or dare?" Marta asked the blonde.

"Truth," Tawni answered not very brave.

"Who was your longest, most committed relationship?"

"Truthfully, James Conroy."

"Tawni!" Sonny cried.

Tawni smiled sheeplessly. "Ferguson, truth or dare?"

"I learned from Marta that you Randoms are scary so truth," Ferguson said.

Tawni grinned at Sonny who giggled. "Who do you like best: Sonny, Marta, Chastity, Portlyn, or me?"

"Out of you five? Um…well…Tawni," He said whispering the latter. "Okay, Nico, truth or dare?"

"Well, we _Randoms_ aren't afraid of anything so dare," Nico said giving Grady a high five.

"Okay, I dare you to…do the chicken dance!" Ferguson said laughing.

The Mackenzie Falls cast laughed all except Chad who shook his head.

Nico stood up. "Hit it, Zora," He said. Zora pressed play on her iPod, the chicken dance coming on. Nico laughed and started dancing.

The Randoms laughed. Nico went over to Tawni and Sonny, pulling them up. Soon Grady and Zora joined them.

"Come on, guys, dance," Sonny said trying to pull Chad up.

"Nope, I'm not going to look stupid," Chad said refusing to get up.

"Fine, ruin the fun," Sonny said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Okay, I had enough," Nico said turning off the music and sitting back down. "Portlyn, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to regret this but dare," Portlyn said closing her eyes.

"I dare you to wear Sonny's Sicky Vicky wig for the rest of the night," Nico said as Zora pulled out the wig.

Sonny and Chad laughed as Portlyn groaned and tried to put it on. "Here, let me," Sonny said helping her put on the wig. "There."

"I look terrible!" Portlyn whined then realized it was her turn. "But I have something perfect. Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chad said leaning back on his elbow. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I dare you to sing during karaoke," Portlyn said. "Both songs."

"I don't think so," Chad said.

"Chad, you were dared. You have to," Sonny said.

"Alright, fine. I will. Um…Grady, truth or dare?"

"Well, Pooper, I'm thinking…." Grady said. "Dare."

Chad grinned evilly.

"Chad, don't do anything ev-" Sonny started.

"I dare you to moon Mr. Condor," Chad said.

"Never mind," Sonny said shaking her head.

"But he isn't here."

"Then do it tomorrow," Chad said shrugging.

"Okay, Chastity, truth or dare?" Grady asked.

The brunette sat up straight. "Truth."

"Who do you like right now?" Grady asked.

Chastity shrugged. "No one really. I don't want to date anyone right now. Sonny, truth or dare?" Chastity said excitedly.

"I'm not as brave as my cast so truth," Sonny said leaning by Chad.

"Who's your best friend?"

"I would say Lucy but that's not true so Tawni," Sonny answered truthfully.

"Aw, Sonny, hug now!" Tawni said reaching over.

Sonny grinned, hugging Tawni.

Tawni pushed away quickly. "That's enough."

"Okay, Skyler, truth or dare?" Sonny asked the spiky haired boy.

"Truth."

"Do you really like being on the Falls?"

"It's alright. I get played for being a jerk so whatever," He said shrugging. "Zora, you're left: truth or dare?"

"Dare and it better be good, Drama," Zora said.

"I dare you to prank Dakota Condor!" Skyler cried.

"I was going to do that anyway but okay," Zora said.

"Look, it's karaoke time!" Chastity cried.

**A/N: Alright first: I still need a title for my new story. Here's the details:**

**No title yet (after reading summary, if anyone has an idea of a title, please tell me): We've all read Sonny gets pregnant (my story) or Tawni but what happens when Sonny's friend Lucy gets pregnant. Join Sonny and Chad as they try to help Lucy while thinking about their lives as well. Lucy, pregnant, alone, and no where to go comes to Hollywood to live with Hollywood's It Couple, Sonny and Chad. Confused, Lucy gets involved with the wrong crowd. Sonny must save her while at the same time plan her wedding. Join Channy and Lucy on an adventure like no other. Coming Summer 2010.**

**So far I have: Sonny and Chad's Pregnant Adventure, Lucy's Little One, Lucy's Little Life, Lucy's Little Love, Gift of a Friend, What Friends Are For, Life With Hollywood's It Couple, and Two Stars and A Friend. Need more ideas please. **

**Also: You know the oil spill in the Gulf? Well I'm from the South and all of us want to get the word out so I created a Twitter for updates on my stories and updates on the oil spill. We need to get it out there. This is serious. It is going to effect everyone, not just the South. It's www. twitter. com/ Check_It_Out93 (take out spaces) Follow me to find out updates and about the oil spill. Get word out, make a difference, make a wave. Thanks!**


	4. Karaoke

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow 1170 hits already! Thanks guys! You make me smile. So this chapter is kinda long because it's karaoke. Anyway enjoy. Oh and before I forget the last chapter of Two Little Words is up. JODWAC will be up this week and possibly my Lucy story. Follow my fanfic twitter (Check_It_Out93) for tweets on my stories and on oil spill. Get out the oil spill and make a wave. Also what other pairings do you want? Tell me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed now story time:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, Catch Me, Hero, One and the Same, What You mean to me, New Boyfriend, or Burnin' Up.**

The two casts made their way over to the stage that was set up for karaoke. The boys pulled up bean bags to sit down. The girls sat on the floor, using blankets. Chad sat on a huge pillow with Sonny in front on a blanket.

"So, who's first?" She asked leaning on her side.

"Sonny, go!" Tawni said. "Show off your talent!"

"I don't think so. Why don't you go first, Tawn?" Sonny asked avoiding the subject.

"Sonny, come on!"

"Yeah, Sonny, go!"

"Please!"

"Go on. I want to hear," Chad said.

Sonny looked at him. "Okay, fine I'll sing but I want to sing an original song," Sonny said giving in.

Tawni clapped her hands. "I love your songs."

Sonny stood up and walked onto the stage. She sat on the stool, picking up the guitar. "Nico, could you?"

Nico nodded and put in a CD with music. "Good luck," He mouthed then sat back down.

"'_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me'"

The two casts jumping up, clapping.

"Sonny, that was amazing!" Nico said helping her down.

"Those lyrics were beautiful and so was your voice!" Chastity cried.

"Thank you. I have some work to do on it, still," Sonny said sitting back down.

"Are you kidding? It was perfect! That song is my favorite!" Tawni said.

"I thought you liked _Stop the World_ the best," Sonny said.

"I do. I like them all!" Tawni cried.

Sonny laughed. "Did you like it, Chad?"

"I thought it was one of the best songs I've ever heard," Chad answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

Sonny blushed. "Stop."

"Chad's turn!" Portlyn cried pulling Chad up. "You have to sing now!"

"You want me to go after Sonny? Nobody's going to like it," Chad whined stumbling on the stage.

"Don't be stupid, we liked it," Marta said pointing to the Falls cast. "So they will too."

"Those songs you wrote are amazing. Now sing!" Portlyn demanded. She sat by Sonny. "You're going to love this, Sonny."

Chad sighed, grabbing the guitar as Skyler put in the CD and took his place at the other mic.

"Ready, dude?" Skyler asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chad said sighing:

"'_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go yeah_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

Cuz I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I got believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary  
Guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I put my trust to fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right it's undeniable yeah  
I'll be your hero

Cuz I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I got believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary  
Guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I got believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary  
Guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero'"

"Wow," Sonny said as soon as he finished.

The two casts jumped up just like they did for Sonny.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Chip," Nico said.

"That was amazing! And you got the few kinks worked out!" Marta cried hugging him.

"That was really good, Chad," Tawni said.

"Thanks. Let me take a break before the next song. Who's next?" Chad asked sitting back down.

"I'll go!" Tawni cried running to the stage. She pressed a song. "Sonny, come on!"

Sonny grinned and went onto the stage with Tawni.

**(A/N: **Sonny, _Tawni, _**Both)**

"'**Hey Hey Hey  
**LaLaLaLa  
**Hey Hey Hey  
**LaLaLaLa_You come from here  
I come from there  
_You rock out in your room_  
_I rock a world premiere_  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)  
_Friday, we're cool  
Monday, we're freaks_  
_Sometimes we rule  
Sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and  
Let loose and _LOL_**  
**_It may seem cliché  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)_**  
**And you can call I'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I got your back  
_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

**'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same**

I'm kind of like you  
You kind of like me  
_We in the same song  
And a different key_  
**It's got a rhythm  
Than you and me  
Can get along  
(Get along) **  
_It may seem cliché  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone_  
And you can call I'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back

**'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same**

_'Cause we're one and the same_  
We're anything but ordinary  
_One and the same_  
We're something more then momentary  
Cause we're one  
(yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
Anything but ordinary  
**You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Oh, You and me the perfect team**

**You and me the perfect team**  
**Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same  
Hey Hey Hey  
**LaLaLaLa  
**Hey Hey Hey**'"

The two girls ended in their Check It Out Girls poses. The two casts jumped up and clapped for them. Sonny grinned and hugged Tawni.

"That was great you two!" Chastity cried.

"Wow, you girls are great together," Grady said helping the two down.

"Chad, it's your turn again," Portlyn said pulling Chad up.

"Fine. Sky, come here," Chad said.

Skyler went over to him. Chad whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure?...Okay," Skyler went over and put the CD in then sat down.

Chad sighed then looked at Portlyn who moved to sit by Tawni, Chastity, and Marta.

"'_Can't blame you,  
for thinking that you never really knew me at all,  
I tried to deny you,  
but nothing ever made me feel so wrong,_

I thought I was protecting you,  
from everything that I go through,  
But I know that we got lost along the way.'"

Chad slowly made his way over to Sonny. She looked at him, shocked.

_"'Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me."'_

Chad held out his hand. She took it, pulling herself up.

_"'Just know that,  
I'm sorry,  
I never wanted to make you feel so small,  
A sorry is just beginning,  
for let the truth break down these walls,  
(oh, yeah, yeah)_

And everytime I think of you,  
I think of how you pushed me through,  
And showed me how much better I could be.

Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
(yeah)

You make me feel like I'm myself,  
Said I'm being someone else,  
I wanna leave that everyday,  
You say what no one else will say,  
You know exactly how to get to me,  
You know its what I need.  
It's what I need, yeah.'"

Chad pulled her closer, putting his hand on her cheek.

"'_Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)  
you brought me closer, to who I really am,  
So, come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me."'_

The two casts stared up at the two, in awe.

"Wow," Sonny whispered. "Chad, that was wow."

Chad grinned taking her hand and squeezing it. "Thanks. You were better though."

Sonny shook her head. "No, I wasn't. Not even close. That was beautiful. Did you write it?"

"Yeah awhile back. Skyler and I've been working on it and we just finished it last week."

"Ahem."

The two jumped and turned to their cast.

"My turn," Chastity said. "You two lovers can sit down now."

Sonny blushed as Chad pulled her down. Chad wrapped his arms her as Chastity started singing with Marta and Portlyn on the stage with her.

"'_I'm not your average girl  
Living in your ordinary world  
I'm mean and hot like a G5_

What he don't understand  
This girl she got her own demands  
I know just what I want

You seem so so so sincere  
Spittin' lies all up in my ear  
Thinking I don't know the score  
You can mess with her  
But I want more

I need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciates  
All the things that makes me so great  
I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face

I promise you one thing  
You'll never let me down again  
Just watch me walk on by  
You get what you deserve  
Tell me now baby does it hurt  
I'm tired of playing alone

I thought that it was real  
Now I know what not to feel  
Wish it was all a dream  
Go on and mess with her  
But not with me

I need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciates  
All the things that makes me so great  
I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face

I can choose any boy  
A skater, punk, or cowboy  
Maybe one with seven charms

Could be from the three one no  
Paris, France, or Tokyo  
To think you are the only one  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..  
Ooh, Ooh

Goodbye

I need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciates  
All the things that makes me so great  
I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face"'

"You have a beautiful," Sonny whispered playing with his fingers.

"Thank you but yours is better," Chad whispered back.

Sonny giggled then clapped for Chastity. "Oh, this is going to be interesting," Sonny said as Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson went on stage.

"Oh wow."

"I'm hot!" Grady sang. "You're cold!"

"You go around like you know who I am!" Nico joined in.

"But you don't. You got me on my toes!" Ferguson screamed/sang.

"I'm slippin' into the lava!" Skyler cried. "I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under!"

"Baby, you turn temperature hotter cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!" They all sang together.

Zora shook her head and turned off the machine. "Our ears are bleeding so shut up. It's time for scary movies!"

**A/N: Scary movies next. What movie should you think they watch? I don't watch them so give me idea. Check out the review button. Check out my profile. Check out my twitter. Check out my other stories. Check out me checking out.**


	5. Scary Movies

**A/N: Sorry I disappeared for a week but I went to take a break from my brothers and visit family. Anyway this story has the same amount of reviews as JODWAC and it only has four chapters! You guys rock. So I have a livejournal now and I'm not sure what to post. I have the same username so check it out and give me ideas. Also go to my twitter and know when I'm going to update. Is that it? Oh wait I created a poll on what other pairings you want in this story so check that out on my profile. Anyway, I don't own anything.**

Sonny's eyes widen as the two casts ran over to the big screen TV and bean bags. Chad stayed behind, smiling at her. "Do we have to?" She asked the casts sitting down on her sleeping bag.

"Oh, Sonny, it won't be that bad," Tawni said. "It's just about teenagers who are having a sleepover, hear a noise, and all get killed."

"WHAT?" Sonny cried grabbing Chad and hugging him.

"Sonny, calm down. You have Chad to protect you," Tawni said winking at her then walking away to sit with Portlyn.

Sonny pulled away Chad then looked at Chad who was blushing.

"Don't worry, Sonny, it's just a movie," Chad said laying down on her sleeping bag.

Sonny laid down next to him, burying her head in his chest as the movie started. She looked up, seeing teenagers in a room similar to where they were. She watched until the teenagers heard a strange noise.

"Ahh!" She screamed, burying her face in his chest once more. "I hate scary movies."

"Sonny, it's just a movie. Plus it's totally fake," Chad whispered rubbing her back.

"I don't care," She mumbled into his chest.

"Okay," Chad said turning to face her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm facing you so we can talk instead of watching the movie."

Sonny grinned. "Thanks, Chad but you don't want to watch the movie?"

"Well I've already seen this movie like a billion times. My little brother is obsessed with it," He whispered propping his arm up.

"You have a little brother?"

"And a sister."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"There's a lot about me you don't know. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. My dad died when I was little."

"Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry," He said rubbing her arm.

"It's fine. I was young. What about your dad? I hear about your mom but not him."

"My dad is the head of Triple C Productions."

"Oh my gosh, really? That is so cool!"

Chad chuckled. "It is pretty cool. I would love to introduce you to them one day."

Sonny grinned. "I would like that."

"Hey, lovebirds, quiet down. The good part is starting!" Skyler cried.

Sonny blushed. "Sorry," She whispered to the cast. She turned back to Chad. "Where were we?"

Chad chuckled. "Do you miss Wisconsin?"

"A little but I love it here just not the smog. I miss the fresh air and the bright stars."

"I know what you mean. Montana's skies are beautiful."

"You're from Montana?"

"Yeah but we moved here when I was five. We use to go every summer but I haven't been in two years because of movie deals."

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

"Very much," He answered. "Oo, I love this part. This is the part when that guy finds out but before he can tell everyone, he gets killed. It's so funny!"

"That's terrible!" Sonny cried, watching Chad sit up and watch the movie. Sonny cringed at the sight of the guy dying. Her eyes grew wide, hearing the noise on the TV. "Ahh! Don't go in there! He went in there!" She buried her face back in Chad's chest, trying to tune out the sound of the movie.

"That movie is awesome!" She heard Nico cry.

"Is it over?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. Everyone died except one girl and one guy. And they die in the sequel," Chad said as Sonny sat up.

"What? How can you watch these?" She asked watching Grady take out the DVD. She shuddered at the thought of the movie then looked at Chad. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

Sonny listened then gasped. "That noise!"

"I think you're losing it. I don't hear anything," Chad said confused.

Sonny screamed, hearing it again. She climbed in Chad's lap. "It's getting closer!"

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora ran over, hearing Sonny scream.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Why are you in Cooper's lap?"

"Why did you scream?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Do you not hear that noise? It sounds like the noise on the movie!" Sonny cried burying her head in Chad's chest.

"Noise? What noise? We're going to be killed!" Grady cried running away to hide.

"Grady, there isn't a strange no- Oh my God, did you hear that?" Tawni cried.

"I told you!" Sonny said to Chad.

"It sounds like it's right outside," Tawni said hiding behind Nico.

"You girls are crazy. There isn't a- It does sound like it's right outside," Nico said.

"I'll go check it out," Zora sighed.

"Zora, no!" Sonny, Tawni, and Nico cried.

"You can't go by yourself. We'll all go," Sonny said climbing out of Chad's lap.

Tawni and Nico nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we don't want you to disappear or worse killed."

Chad stopped up. "Why don't all of us go? Ferguson, Skyler, Chastity, Marta, Portlyn, get your butts over here!" He yelled.

The Mack Falls cast ran over, clearly confused.

"Wait, we can't leave Grady," Sonny said realizing Grady was still hiding.

"I'll go get him," Nico said running off to Grady's hiding place.

"What's going on Chad?" Chastity asked.

"Sonny, Tawni, and Nico are hearing a strange noise and we need to go check it out," Chad said as Nico came back with Grady. "Okay, let's go."

The two casts slowly opened the door and walked out to the empty hallway. Zora went to lead the way, listening to the strange noise. Sonny jumped hearing it again, this time sounding like it was right in front of them. She felt Tawni grab her arm tightly. They followed Zora to the front of the So Random! studio. Zora turned to face them, with a finger on her lips. She turned back, following the noise. She led them to a dark hallway. Sonny squeaked and grabbed Chad's hand. Zora turned on the light, seeing what was making the noise. The two casts screamed, grabbing hold of the person by them. Sonny grabbed hold of Chad who grabbed her waist. Tawni grabbed hold of Ferguson's arm, holding it as tight as she could. Nico jumped in Grady's arms. Chastity, Marta, and Portlyn hugged each other in fear while Skyler and Zora looked at them.

"Guys, it's just Reggie practicing his flute," Zora yelled over the screams.

Everyone looked at each then at the security guard holding his flute.

"Reggie, what are you doing here?" Chad demanded trying to pry Sonny off of him so he could get his blood circulating again.

"Mr. Condor told me had to stay here and make sure you kids don't sneak out or do any pranks. And I started falling asleep, so I started playing my flute," Reggie explained.

"Oh," Everyone said letting go of who they were holding on to.

"Now, go back or I will call Mr. Condor. And stay on schedule!" Reggie cried.

The two casts looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' face. Reggie nodded at them then held up his phone. They scrambled down the hallway, trying to make it back to the So Random! set.

**A/N: Makeovers and video games are next. So did you hear about Sonny with a Secret getting 6.1 million views and the highest rates in Sonny history? Dang. That's great. Congrats to ddlovato, therealTiffany, S_Knight05, BrandonSmithCEO, DugyFresh, and allisyn_a_arm! Anyway check out my poll, profile, twitter (Check_It_Out93), livejournal, and whatever. Peace. Love. Sonny.**


	6. Makeovers and Video Games

**A/N: Wow three updates for me today! I'm on fire. This story has 56 reviews about to be more then TLW! You guys are amazing but sadly JODWAC is slowly losing hits and reviews :( and its almost over. So after you read and review this story, go review JODWAC. Then check out my twitter for tweets. I know this is short but it's getting to the fun stuff. Oh I decided on pairings: Tawni/Ferguson (no one voted for them but they seem fun to write), Grady/Chastity, and Nico/Marta (no one voted for them either but they were funny in SWAS). People also voted for Zora/Skyler but that seemed weird to me. So this is the final pairings. Now here is the story**

**I don't own anything.**

The casts ran back to the So Random! set, panting once they made it in.

"That-was-the-weirdest-thing-ever," Sonny panted leaning over.

"And the scariest," Chad added finally catching his breath.

"So what's next?" Grady asked going over to get the schedule.

"Actually, why don't we get rid of it?" Sonny asked. "All nighters aren't suppose to be about a schedule. They are suppose to be about having fun. Who's with me?"

"Oo, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Let's do it!"

"Good idea, Sonny."

"Throw it away!"

"Rip it!"

"Burn it!"

"Shred it!"

"Best idea ever."

"Throw it in toxic waste!"

The two casts looked at Grady then shook their heads.

"Give it here!" Skyler cried taking it in his hands. He was about to rip it when Tawni took it away from him.

"Sonny should do it," Tawni said. "Since this was her idea." She handed it to Sonny.

Sonny grinned and tore it in half.

"Makeover time!" Portlyn cried dragging Tawni over to do their makeup.

"Come on, Sonny!" Chastity said going over with Marta.

Sonny waved at the boys then ran over.

"Sonny, help me with Chastity," Tawni said.

Sonny took a brush and started brushing Chastity's hair. She grinned at Chad who grinned back then went to play video games.

"He likes you, Sonny," Portlyn said leaning towards Sonny.

Sonny blushed. "How do you know?"

"He told me well I forced him to," Portlyn said. "He wrote those songs for you. Him and Skyler worked for months on them. 'Hero' took the longest time."

"H-he did?" Sonny stuttered. Her face broke out in her signature grin. She caught Chad's eyes. "Thank you." She mouthed to him.

"For what?" He mouthed back confused.

"For the songs."

"Well then you're welcome." He mouthed grinning as Skyler hit him in the head.

Sonny giggled at the sight then pulled Chastity's hair into two French braids.

"You two would make such a cute couple!" Marta cried hugging Sonny.

Sonny blushed.

"I keep trying to tell him but he's in such denial," Marta said shaking her head. "Aw, Chastity, you look so pretty!"

Chastity grinned. "Your turn, Marta!"

Marta switched places with Chastity as Sonny plugged in a curling iron. Sonny curled her hair even more as Tawni worked on her makeup.

"Chad's looking at you again," Portlyn whispered in her ear.

Sonny looked up at Chad who winked at her then turned back to the game. Sonny giggled and finished Marta's hair. "Okay, Portlyn's turn."

Portlyn squealed and switched places with Marta.

"Hey, Tawn, can you plug in the straightener?" Sonny asked pulling off the Sicky Vicky wig.

"Sure," Tawni said plugging it in.

Sonny combed out Portlyn's hair. "I don't think Nico will mind if you don't wear the wig anymore," She said straighten her hair as Tawni finished her makeup.

*With the boys*

They watched the girls run off.

"Let's play Halo 3!" Grady said running to the big screen TV.

"No, let's play Mario!" Nico cried running after him.

"Halo."

"Mario."

"Halo."

"Mario."

"Hey!" Skyler cried. "Let's play Halo then Mario."

Nico and Grady looked at each other then nodded. Nico, Grady, Ferguson, and Chad played first.

"Aww, you killed me," Grady whined throwing his remote down.

Skyler took it as they played another round. "So, Chad, what's up with you and Sonny?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked trying to kill Nico.

"Look she's hot," Skyler started.

"What did you say?" Chad growled glaring at him.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Grady asked glaring at him as well.

"Sorry, dude, but there's no denying it, she's HOT!" Skyler said.

"Skyler, you're fired."

"You can't fire me. Now what's up with you and Sonny? I know we worked on the songs for her. She knows it too," Skyler said.

"Well, I like her a lot," Chad said. "So don't ruin it, Sky, I mean it."

"Yes! Take that, Chip!" Nico cried finally killing Chad. "Now, Mario time."

Chad groaned.

"And listen, Chad, don't break Sonny's heart or we will try to break you," Nico said turning Mario on.

Chad held his hands up. "I get it."

"We should play spin the bottle next," Ferguson said.

"Yeah we should," Skyler said winking at Chad.

Chad hit him on the head. "I'll go see what the girls say about it." Chad walked over to the girls who were finishing Portlyn. "Don't you girls look, pretty."

"Aw thanks, Chad," Chastity said. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I lost. Nico killed me. They're about done and want to play spin the bottle. What do you girls say about that?" He asked.

"Oo, yes, let's!" Chastity squealed. "C'mon girls!"

Portlyn hopped down, hooked arms with Marta and Chastity, and walked over to where the boys were setting up.

"Sonny, we have to play," Tawni said grabbing Sonny's wrist.

Sonny smiled and grabbed Chad's wrist. They joined everyone on the floor except Zora who seemed to be missing.

**A/N: Where's Zora? And who will kiss who? I don't know well actually I do. Well remember to review JONAS on Deck with a Chance after you review this. Also check out What Friends Are For and Three Little Words (both rated T). Enjoy! Peace. Love. Zora.**


	7. AN Very important

**Hey guys! Sorry I disappear for a week **

**but my brothers and I got in a huge fight**

**and my mom took the computer away.**

**Anyway I start school Monday **

**and a job **

**which means I don't get back home until like 6:30**

**so updates will have to be on breaks.**

**I am so sorry **

**but I will not give up on any of my stories.**

**I love them too much.**

**I'm almost finished with WFAF and JODWAC**

**3LW is going good**

**and SWACOAAN will be up soon.**

**Also my brother and I were thinking of a sequel to JODWAC.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Now here is a preview of the next chapters.**

**Three Little Words:**

I walked off the plane, holding my daughter close to me. Chad, his parents, and one of our newly hired bodyguards were in front and my mom was in the back. Two of our bodyguards were beside me, blocking Morgan from the press. I have no idea how they found out so quickly that we were coming back. The bodyguard pushed his way through the LAX, trying to get us to our new car my mom brought for us.

**Sonny with a Chance of an All Nighter:**

Skylar took the bottle and watched as it landed on Sonny. He shot a look at Chad then made his way over to her. He pecked her on the lips and backed up.

"Hey! That wasn't more the 5 seconds!" Nico cried.

"Well too bad," Skylar said.

**What Friends Are For:**

"What is this?" Sonny asked lifting a box.

Lucy looked at it. "Sonny, it's a diaper dispenser. How do you know not know what that is?"

"Hey, I was an only child!" Sonny cried putting it down. "So it goes on the list?"

"Yes. Aw, look at these!" Lucy cried picking up tiny converse shoes.

"Aw! Those are so adorable!" Sonny wrote down the bottles on the other side. "We better get moving. What is that?" She pointed to a thing on the rack.

"That is a brush to clean bottles and nipples. Jeez, Sonny, I'm glad I got pregnant first. You can learn by watching me," Lucy said. "Write that down."

"I'm glad too," Sonny mumbled picking up another strange instrument.

**JONAS on Deck with a Chance:**

"Wow, look at that volcano! Look at the sand! Look at the trees! Wow!" Sonny cried turning around and looking at all the spots.

"You just need to relax," Nico said.

"And don't look at the audience," Grady said.

"This is all too much!"

"No, Nick, put the guitar down."

"But, but."

"Down."

**I hope you all understand. **

**I'm so sorry but I need money **

**and school comes first.**

**Please be patient with me **

**and R&R.**


	8. AN: READ

**Hey guys!**

**How long has it been? Four months?**

**I bet you are hoping for updates since it is Thanksgiving break.**

**I hate to break it to you but**

**I will not be updating.**

**I have a huge research paper due (rough draft) next Monday **

**Yikes!**

**And I haven't even started writing.**

**But don't worry cause in Dec. there will be:**

**Updates on SWACOAAN**

**Updates on Three Little Words**

**Updates and hopefully finale on What Friends Are For (it's done on paper)**

**And the finale of JODWAC**

**Oh, and a special gift for all those who stuck with me.**

**Also, I'm working on a new story that is deep for me (like WFAF but different)**

**but I'm still working on details and I don't know when it will be up.**

**So except updates on Dec. 21 (It would be sooner but I'm going to Disney and Harry Potter for four days with chorus)**

**I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to help me edit WFAF, 3LW, and my new story PM. **

**Also, check out my fanfic twitter Check_It_Out93 **

**and if you haven't seen the banners for my stories go to my profile.**

**Thank you Swarek-Malfoy for making amazing banners. **

**Also, if you want to help me on my new story go to my fanfic twitter **

**where I am posting a summary and Direct Message me to help.**

**Thank you! You guys are the best!**


	9. Spin the Bottle

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I just got back from Disney and Universal (Harry Potter!) yesterday and now that I got sleep, I am updating. I am so sorry. You probably all hate me! But I told you I won't give up on these stories. Here you go! Oh I don't own anything.**

"Okay, rules," Nico said. "No girl-girl or boy-boy kiss and the kiss must be longer then five seconds. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as Nico spun the coke bottle. It landed on Marta. Nico grinned and crawled over.

"Oo," Tawni and Sonny said giggling.

Marta blushed as Nico backed up. She spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Ferguson.

Ferguson grinned as she backed up. He spun and his grin grew as it landed on Tawni. Tawni blushed as he crawled over.

The girls giggled as Ferguson went back and Tawni spun. She cringed slightly as it landed on Grady. The girls giggled louder. Tawni glared at them sitting back in her spot.

Grady spun the bottle landing on Chastity. Grady smiled slightly and went over.

Chastity spun the bottle and laughed as it landed on Skylar. Skylar grinned. He took the bottle as Chastity sat back in her seat and spun it. He watched as it landed on Sonny. He shot a look at Chad who was seating by Sonny then made his way over. He pulled away quickly.

"Hey! That wasn't five seconds!" Nico cried.

"Well, too bad," Skylar said backing up.

Sonny took the bottle and spun it. She blushed when it landed on Chad. She turned to him, looking up. Chad cupped her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. He moved his hand to her cheek. She smiled and leaned in. Her lips brushed across his. He pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They heard Nico wolf whistle. Sonny smiled into the kiss but didn't break away. They stayed like that for awhile until someone yelled,

"Okay, break it up. We have pranks to pull."

Sonny pulled away to look at Zora. "Where did you come from? And pranks on whom?"

"I've been planning pranks. And on other shows," Zora stated.

"I'm in," Sonny grinned standing up, pulling Chad with her. "I've been dying to get those Teen Gladiator hunks."

"Hunks?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow at her. Were they not just kissing? And now she is calling someone else a hunk?

"Hunkish," She corrected taking his hand.

"I'm in too," Tawni said. "I want to get those Meal or No Meal girls so bad!"

"Oka, we'll split up into teams," Zora said. "I'll go with Sonny and Chad to prank the Gladiators. Tawni, Portlyn, Chastity, and Marta will go prank Meal or No Meal. And the boys will prank Hooiser Girl. Together we will prank Dakota."

**So, I watched Sonny with a Choice yesterday on Youtube. I was singing Sunday at Epcot at the time it came on. And I almost cried when Sonny and Chad broke up. I know they will get back together (and if not we all need to go protest) but it was so sad. The look on Chad's face. Demi and Sterling did so good. They are amazing actors. Hopefully, Demi will get better soon. After everything that has been floating around this past month, I hope she stays strong. Anyway tell me your thoughts. Oh, in Hollywood Studios, we went on the back lot tour and saw on of the outfits Sterling wore in Starstruck! It was so cool! Well look for WFAF, JODWAC, 3LW, and a new story!**


	10. Pranks Part 1

**Hey, guys! With 9,210 hits, 60 favs, 85 alerts, this story is my third best on hits. First its Two Little Words then JONAS on Deck with a Chance. This story beats out JODWAC with favs and alerts. Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy. It also has the most reviews. Let's make it 120. That's 11 more, people. Then while you are at it make Behind Enemy Lines 20, Three Little Words 30, What Friends Are For 30. You can do it! I believe in you! Also before you start reading, who knows or knows someone that can make a youtube video. I want a trailer/video for I Can't Forget About You. If you do, message me and I'll tell you about it. Well to the story. Oh I don't own anything.**

Everyone went off their separate ways expect Sonny, Chad, and Zora.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Chad asked Sonny and Zora.

Sonny and Zora grinned evilly. "Well, first we need make Reggie go asleep," Sonny said. She looked at Zora who nodded. "Good job, Zora. What did you do?"

"I played a lullaby," Zora said grinning.

"Perfect. Now, we are going to pull the best prank ever. We need maple syrup, feathers, net, rope, glue, glitter, five bras, five pairs of bright tights, and makeup."

Zora grinned. "Nice. We also need five skirts, a Zac Efron and Justin Bieber poster, heart-shapes, and a bucket of water."

Chad's eyes grew big. "What are you planning?"

Sonny and Zora laughed an evil laugh. "You'll find out," Sonny said taking Chad's hand and leading him out.

* * *

"Okay, find all their makeup," Tawni said as the entered Meal or No Meal's studio. "Bring it back here. Then we are going to replace, their hair products. Soon, those girls will have purple, green, pink, yellow, black, red, orange hair. Okay, break." She clapped her hands and each girl went off to a different dressing room.

* * *

"You got it?" Nico asked Grady. Grady held up Ortho. "Awesome. You put him in the closet. Skylar, take this and put 'Mack Falls and So Random Rules' on the mirror. Ferguson, sneak the toilet paper from the bathroom and unravel a few feet of it. Slice up a few fresh chilies and sprinkle them over the paper. Leave it a few minutes for the juice to soak up and dry, then roll up the paper and put it back in the bathroom. I'll go take a few props. Break!" Nico clapped his hands and they ran off.

* * *

"Chad," Sonny said sweetly to Chad. She was holding a bucket of water and on a ladder.

"Yes?"

"Can you put the bucket of water up?" She asked sweetly.

Chad leaned on the ladder. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" Sonny asked.

Chad grinned. "Depends if you go on a lunch date with me on Sunday at one."

Sonny blushed. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Hang this bucket up then come down and kiss me," Sonny answered smirking.

Chad grinned taking the bucket from her. She climbed down the ladder then he climbed up. "Right here?"

"A little higher."

"Here?"

"Perfect."

"What is this suppose to do?" He asked climbing down.

"Well, once they slip on the maple syrup, they will slide over to this rope, pulling it thus the bucket of water and the feathers will come down," Sonny explained.

Chad nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Sonny giggled. "Now, where's my kiss?" Sonny asked.

Chad chuckled taking her hand and pulling her closer. He kissed her sweetly then pulled away. "So about that date?"

"I would love to go on a date with you," Sonny answered grinning.

"Okay, ew," Zora said coming in. "You two are cute and everything but ew! Now, Cooper, move the ladder so I can pour the syrup."

Chad moved the ladder as Sonny and Zora poured the syrup over to the rope.

"Did you finish the outfits?" Sonny asked throwing away the bottle.

"Yes and I messed up their mirror and hung up the posters!" Zora cried.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!" Sonny cried laughing.

"This is the best prank. Sonny, you are a genius! Now, let's go get Dakota!" Zora said.

* * *

The girls met up with Tawni with all the makeup from the girls.

"Awesome," Tawni said. "I switched out their hair products and put 'Mack Falls and So Random Rock!' on the mirror."

"Wow, Tawni, you are a really good prankster," Chastity said.

"All of us Randoms are. Now, come on. We have to go prank Dakota."

* * *

The boys met back up with Nico.

"Well?" He asked with several props in his hands.

"Nico, this prank is awesome!" Skylar said. "How are you and Grady so good at it?"

"All of us Randoms are. Now, let's go. We have to go prank Dakota."

* * *

The two cast quietly followed Zora into the room Dakota usually stays. Zora put her finger on her lips. She opened the door and gasped as she turned on the lights.

"Now, that's just creepy," Zora said looking around the room.

Chad and Sonny came in and looked. Chad cringed at the sight. The room was filled with posters, cut outs, magazine clippings, and everything of him. The magazine clippings were blown up. There was one where he posed with Sonny and Sonny's face was scribbled out with a black marker. One poster of him had red lips everywhere.

"She is nine, right?" Sonny asked picking up a red dress and throwing it down.

"Unfortunately," Chad said cringing again. "So what's the plan, Zora?"

"Well…"

**Oo, cliffy. I did that because I need help. What prank should they pull on Dakota? I don't prank so I don't know. Please help me! Then review all my stories and help me find someone to make a video for I Can't Forget About You. Follow my twitter. www. twitter .com/ Check_It_Out93. I'll be tweeting about I Can't Forget About You. PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE PRANK AND VIDEO. Also I made a banner for this story. I'll tweet it or post a link on my profile. Check bot out just in case. Also got a new avatar. Check it all out. Until tomorrow or on twitter. Peace. Love. Check it out.**


	11. PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys!**

**I have some great news. It's my summer!**

**And you know what that means...**

**UPDATES!**

**Anyway, I came to ask you all about something.**

**Number 1: We all know Sonny with a Chance is now So Random! I will still watch it cause I love Tiffany, Sterling, and Brandon.**

**People are upset because Demi made the show but if we want Demi to be healthy and happy, we need to support her. **

**Now my question, do you guys want to see me write season 3, my view or just finish my stories?**

**Number 2: You know my Sonny with a Gleek story I might do: should I? I've been watching more Glee and I think I have the characters down.**

**And should I do the Jo bros and add some Demi songs in there? **

**What do you guys think?**

**Here's the playlist so far and who I think would sing:**

**Lovebug- Chad and Finn**

**Hold On- Kurt and Artie**

**Hey You- Finn, Kurt, and Chad**

**Just Friends- Chad and Finn**

**Hollywood- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad **

**Goodnight and Goodbye- Glee Girls, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora**

**When You Look Me in the Eyes- Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Keep It Real- So Random! Cast and Chad**

**Before the Storm- Rachel and Finn**

**S.O.S.- Glee Girls, Sonny, Tawni, and Zora**

**Bounce- Sonny, Artie, and Puck**

**That's Just the Way We Roll- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad**

**Video Girl- Brittney (girl at beginning), Chad, and Sam**

**Paranoid- Finn, Sam, and Chad**

**Fly With Me- Either Kurt or Finn Which one?**

**Summer Rain- Puck, Finn, Sam, Chad, and Artie**

**Got Me Going Crazy- Artie and Nico**

**Burnin' Up- Glee Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Still In Love with You- Sam and Quinn**

**L.A. Baby- Glee Cast**

**Live to Party- Glee Cast and So Random!/Chad**

**What Did I Do to Your Heart- Finn, Sam, Puck, and Nico**

**Fall- Puck and Chad**

**Hello Beautiful- Glee Boys, Chad, Nico, and Grady**

**Much Better- Rachel, Finn, Chad, and Sonny**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Number 3: I still would like a trailer made for I Can't Forget About You. If you can do it or know anybody, let me know.**

**I think that's it. Updates next week...I'm cleaning today, Senior Picnic tomorrow and Prom Friday.**

**So review and let me know.**


	12. Pranks Part 2

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to get in out. **

**But first I need to talk to you guys about something and since this is my most popular story more people will read it. Here it is:**

**A lot of Lovatics are hating on the Jonas Brothers because of what Joe did (or what we think Joe did). We don't know the full story so to hate on some amazing boys and song writers is not cool. Lovatics (I'm also a Lovatic don't get me wrong) get mad at haters for saying bad things about Demi but they are doing the same thing when they talk about others. So please stop the hate. We don't know the full story of Jemi so there is no need to stop liking the Jonas Brothers. But if you stopped because of that, you aren't true fans. I was mad at Joe too and I'm mad that they don't talk to her anymore but we DON'T know the story. I still love those boys and I love Joe's #seenomore. Those boys have a special place in my heart. They were my first concert. So stop the hate.**

**Okay, I'm done. Now I NEED a trailer for I Can't Forget About You. Like ASAP. Message me if you can make one for me. Now enjoy my short update! I don't own anything**

"Well," Zora started. "We are going to replace all these posters with posters of Justin Bieber."

Tawni screamed. "I love Justin Bieber!"

"Shh!" Everyone cried.

"After we replace the poster, we are going to have Tawni,"

"What?"

"Shh!" Everyone cried again.

"We are going to have Tawni kiss them in Dakota's bright red lipstick exactly how they were on the Chad poster. I even have a poster of Justin and Selena. We can mark out Selena's face like Dakota did to Sonny's," Zora explained. "Okay, everyone grab a poster."

Each person grabbed a Bieber poster. They took down each Chad poster and put in down. Then they put up the Bieber poster.

"Okay, Tawni, it's your time to shine," Zora said handing her Dakota's lipstick.

Tawni cringed. "Do I have too?"

"Yes!" Everyone cried.

"Fine, but you owe me for this, Zora," Tawni said putting on the lipstick. "Now what?"

"Copying the lips on the Chad posters for the Bieber posters."

"Okay…" Tawni said unsure.

"Just pretend it is the real Justin Bieber," Zora said.

"Okay!" Tawni said going up to kiss the first poster.

"Well, Tawni does that, Sonny scribble out Selena's face. Chad, replace her 'I love CDC' shirt with a 'I love JB' shirt. Skylar, replace Chad's signed guitar with a signed Bieber guitar. Chastity, write 'Mrs. Justin Bieber' on her mirror. Marta, replace her shampoo with this. It's purple hair dye. Ferguson, Grady, Nico, and Portlyn, replace all her blue clothes with these purple clothes. I'll replace her CDs with Justin Bieber then hang up the Zac Efron poster. We'll meet back in the studio in 15. Break!" Zora cried clapping her hands. The boys and Sonny immediately started working knowing what break meant. Tawni and the Mackenzie Falls girls looked at Zora. "That means go!"

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

"I've heard that before. Where is that from?"

"I think it's from soccer."

Zora slapped her hand on her forehead. "Just go!"

* * *

15 minutes later, the two cast met up in the So Random! studio laughing at the prank they just pulled.

"Zora, you are a genius!"

"I'm so glad you put a video camera so we can watch her reaction!"

"This is going to be EPIC."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Sonny said. "It's time for more all nighter fun!"


	13. Need Coauthor Please Read

I've been thinking long and hard about this story and I think I have a solution. I don't want to give this story up but I have no inspiration for it so if anyone wants to co-write with me, we will be able to finish the story and the way I see it. I do not need a Beta. I have one. This person and I will finish this story together. PM me if you would like to help and I will choose. I'm doing this for you people who don't want to see this story ending without an ending. I hate when I stumble upon a great story and has never been finished. That's why I want to do this. Also, if you are or know someone who is good at Photoshop or , please PM me. I need help making a banner for my story. Thanks, I love you all!


	14. Foosball

**I'M BACK! Sorry guys but I told you I was going to finish this story. I have a coauthor who is helping me; shout out to macymay201! We are going to work on this and all my others! I also am going to work on I Can't Forget About You tonight. Also if you are an iCarly fan, check out my stories from there. Okay well enjoy and I own nothing.**

Chad put his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "We did a great job," he said smirking as both casts looked at Dakota's room.

"Of course we did. We make a great team," Sonny said looking up and smiling at him.

"N, it's time for some Foosball!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"How did you get a Foosball table?" Grady asked her.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell us about it?" Nico demanded.

"I bought for the all-nighter earlier with Lucy," Sonny explained. They all nodded and made their way back to the So Random! room.

Zora grabbed a piece of paper, writing down everyone's names. She then put them into a hat tossing them around then grabbing four. "Alright the first players are: Sonny with Nico and Portlyn with Skylar!" Zora announced drawing names out of a hat. The players split up onto two sides of the table.

Sonny and Nico went to one side while Portlyn and Skylar went to the other.

"AND...BEGIN!" Zora shouted.

The Falls' cast screamed, "GO PORTLYN! GO SKYLAR!" while the Random cast shouted, "SONNY AND NICO! SONNY AND NICO!"

Skylar and Portlyn were failing badly and they were losing by 10 points. Finally, when Nico and Sonny reached 20 points they stopped.

"We lost fair and square," Portlyn sulked. "And we basically suck."

"It's okay, Port, maybe next time," Chad said giving Portlyn a side hug.

"Next team who will go against Sonny and Nico are: Tawni and Ferguson!" Zora announced.

Ferguson smirked as he and Tawni walked up to the Foosball table.

"Ready to lose, Tawn?" Sonny asked leaning down and getting ready to play.

"Yes," Tawni answered honestly.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Zora yelled dropping the ball.

"Wait, who do we go for, Chad?" Portlyn asked.

"Um…" Chad looked between the two teams. "I don't know."

Portlyn looked at her girl castmates and shrugged. "GO TAWNI! WOO!"

Tawni grinned hearing the cheer and turned around to wave at them.

"Tawni!" Ferguson cried trying to take Tawni's controls leaving Sonny to score the last point.

"Haha, suckers! We win again, losers!" Sonny yelled giving Nico a high five. "Who are the next victims, Zora?"

Zora tossed the remaining names around and pulled out two more. "Chad and Grady!"

Chad looked at the chubby blonde boy and sighed. "Great, we're going to lose."

Grady raised his eyebrows at Chad. "Yeah, we are. Let's forfeit."

"Something we actually agree on," Chad said turning to Zora. "We forfeit."

"Aww, are you chicken, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I am," Chad admitted.

"Next, victims are: Chastity and Marta!" Zora yelled showing the last two pieces of paper.

Chastity and Marta groaned as they took their place at the Foosball table.

"You girls ready?" Zora asked. The girls shook their head. "Well too bad…GO!" Zora dropped the ball and stood back as Sonny and Nico attacked the ball. Five minutes later, the girls ran away, scared of Nico and Sonny.

"Alright!" Nico cried pulling Sonny in for a hug.

"Victory FroYo time!" Sonny cried. "Race yeah!"

Sonny ran off with Nico close behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her behind him.

"Nico!" Sonny yelled as he ran off. "That's right, you better run! Just wait til I catch you!" She chased him down the hallway and to the cafeteria. She backed Nico into a corner. Nico gulped and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of nothing, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Sonny was standing there eating FroYo.

"I win," She said smiling at him and walking back to the stage.


	15. AO3

**Hey, guys. I know this is against the TOS but I have to get this out. The is news about pulling stories so I will be backing up my stories on Archive of Our Own and I suggest you all do the same. I may be moving there for good. I will be the first on Sonny with a Chance so come join me!**


	16. Dance Party

**What's up! I'm back and this story is almost done! About five or so more chapters! Aren't you sad? But don't worry, I'm still writing. If you like iCarly, I writer there. If you like Zoey 101, I write there. And I'm going to try to finish all of these SWAC stories! Don't give up on me but a co-author would make it easier. If you are willing to help, PM me. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sonny skipped back to stage happily with her FroYo. Once there, she looked around seeing nowhere. "Guys?" She cried.

Nico came up behind her with his FroYo. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing," Sonny said looking around.

"Hey, guys, up here!"

Sonny and Nico jumped at the voice that came from above them then looked up. Zora was in the vent waving at them.

"Zora, what are you doing?"

"And where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're in the prop house putting on a dance party," Zora said. "I was sent to tell you two."

Sonny and Nico grinned and ran out of the stage to the prop house. The music was up so loud, Sonny was surprised Reggie didn't hear it but nobody else seemed to care. Grady was dancing with the mannequin with his chicken egg suit on. Chastity, Marta, and Tawni were dancing with the princess dresses on. Ferguson and Skylar were dancing the running man with Viking hats on. Chad was leaned against the bar, smirking at them all. Portlyn was on top of the stairs with the Sicky Vicky wig back on, dancing like Claire in The Breakfast Club. Nico went over to the three girls, with a cowboy hat and tried to do the jerk. Sonny giggled and went over to Chad.

"Hey," She yelled over the music.

"Hey," He yelled back.

"Why aren't you dancing? Haven't you always wanted a 1:00 o'clock in the morning dance party?"

Chad laughed. "Never really thought about having one and I was waiting for you. I want to ask you something."

"Chad, I already agreed to go on a Sunday lunch date with you, what else?"

Chad hesitated. "D-do you want to dance?"

"Of course!" Sonny cried. She grabbed her bee hat and put it on Chad then put on her Check it girl hat. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor.

The song changed to the Cupid Shuffle. Portlyn cried and came down the slide. They all got in a line and started dancing. Zora came out of the air vent and joined them. After that, Party Rock Anthem came on. The boys immediately tried doing the shuffling, failing so bad that they ended up falling on top of each other. They all laughed and the girls joined in at the end. Turn Up the Music came on next. Sonny grabbed a fake mic and started singing into it. They all started laughing and singing along. Zora did the mummy walk and walked into her sarcophagus. She came out, making Ferguson scream.

"That is so cool!" He yelled over the music. "You actually fit in here. Let me try!" He pushed Zora out of the way and tried to fit into the sarcophagus.

Zora laughed at him and started dancing again. Tawni raised her eyebrows at Ferguson. She giggled then pulled him out, making him dance with her. Marta started dancing with Nico and Chastity started dancing with Grady. Portlyn laughed at the couples then harder when Skylar tried to do the worm.

All the sudden, the music stopped. The two casts turned to see Reggie, now in his pajamas.

"What do you think you are doing?" Reggie yelled.

"1:30 in the morning dance party!" Sonny yelled dancing over and turning the music back on. "Join us!"

Reggie shrugged and danced over, trying to do the jerk.


	17. Mean Girls

**Hey! I know this is really short but this story is wrapping up. I see maybe two more chapters then it's over. Oh, after you review this, head over to Sonny with a Chance Season 3 and read my very important note. Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The two casts and Reggie collapse on the floor of the prop house around 2:30 in the morning. They giggled then sighed.

"You won't tell Mr. Condor, will you Reggie?" Sonny asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Of course not," Reggie replied. "I had too much fun!" The casts cheered. "But you guys have to go back to the stage. Mr. Condor can check the cameras at any time."

The casts sighed and struggled to get up. They put their props and costumes back where they found them and made their way back to the stage.

"Let's watch another movie," Portlyn suggested. "I'll go find one."

Everyone nodded, getting too sleepy to care. Zora went off to the snack table and started mixing all sorts of drinks together, in hopes of staying awake.

"Who wants a Suicide?" Zora asked around. "We can't fall asleep, you guys. Something bad might happen if you do."

Everyone looked at Zora scared and rushed to make their own Suicide.

"What is she planning to do to us?" Chad whispered to Sonny.

"Don't ask," Sonny whispered back finishing her drink and taking a sip. "Oh, God. No. That is disgusting."

"Well, drink up, Sonshine. We need to stay awake," Chad said making her drink another sip.

"Sonny! Come on!" Tawni cried. "We're watching Mean Girls!"

Sonny squealed with happiness and ran over to sit by Tawni. Chad sighed and went over to sit by the other boys.

* * *

"I love that movie!" Sonny cried as the credits went on.

"Me too!" Tawni said.

"That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets!" Sonny quoted laughing. "Now do you see why we love comedies?"

Chastity, Portlyn and Marta shook their heads but laughed at the two comedy queens.

"It was cute but it needed more drama," Marta said.

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora rolled their eyes. Zora looked over at the boys who were asleep.

"Hey, girls, want to be mean?" Zora asked smiling evilly.

The girls looked over then grinned.

* * *

Sonny finished pranking Chad then watched as Zora set up the speaker for iPod. She put her finger to her lips and tiptoed over to Sonny and the other girls.

"Ready?" Zora whispered. The girls nodded as Zora pressed the power button.

The music was up as loud as it could go and started playing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Most of the boys jumped right up looking around. Chad rubbed his head and screamed when he saw the shaving cream in his hand. Skylar laughed at Ferguson's mustache while Ferguson showed Skylar the drawing on his face. Nico laughed at Chad's reaction but it was immediately stopped when Chad showed him the wig on his head. The girls laughed as all the boys except Grady screamed at them.

"My hair!"

"My face!"

"What did you do?!"

"Zora!"

"Nice hair, Chad," Sonny said giggling. "And, Ferguson, love the stache."

"You girls are evil!" Chad said standing up and trying to get the shaving cream out of his head.

"That's what happens when you fall asleep," Sonny said innocently.

"You!"

"Me."

Chad groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Grady's still asleep," Chastity said going over to Grady and shaking him. "Grady, Grady, wake up."

Grady jerked awake as the air conditioner turned on. "EARTHQUAKE!" He yelled jumping up and running under the table for stay safe.

"Grady," Sonny said looking at him. "It's just the air conditioner."


	18. The End

**Well sadly, this story has come to a close. I'm sad to see it go but at the same time, relieved. I started this story awhile ago and I'm glad I finished. Hopefully, I can finish 3LW next (Sam needs to motivate me). Anyway, next week, I will post one more chapter with shout outs and responses! I love you all and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to do this but I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

It was now five o'clock in morning and the two casts were winding down. After the girls' prank, the boys went to the bathroom and washed off. Now they were all lying in their sleeping bags, watching another movie. Sonny curled up next to Chad and laid her head on his chest.

"If you're tired, go to sleep, Sonshine," Chad said playing with her hair.

"I'm not tired," Sonny said yawning.

Chad chuckled. "Of course not. Go to sleep."

Sonny mumbled something and a few minutes later, she was asleep. Chad smiled down at her and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, someone was banging something. Chad yawned and sat up. Sonny was standing above him, smiling.

"Morning, Chad," She said.

"What time is it?" Chad asked standing up.

"8, Mr. Condor wants us out by 10 then come back here this afternoon," Sonny said helping him roll up his sleeping bag.

"Why?"

"Who knows but let's just clean up," Sonny said.

Chad nodded and the couple helped the rest of the two casts clean up the studio. An hour later, they finished and were heading out for much needed sleep.

"This was fun, Sonny," Portlyn said as they walked to the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was," Marta agreed. "We should do this again."

"Or just hang out again," Chastity suggested. "Well, bye!"

"Bye, see you later."

"Need a ride, Sonny?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked at Tawni who nodded then followed Chad to his car.

"Did you have fun, Chad?" Sonny asked as Chad started to drive.

"Surprising, yes I did. Who knew you Randoms were fun?" Chad said grinning. "Plus, I got a date out of it."

Sonny giggled happily and took his hand off the steering wheel and squeezed it. "I had fun too."

Chad grinned at her and kissed her hand.

* * *

Around four in the afternoon, the two casts came back to the studio and went into Mr. Condor's office. Mr. Condor was sitting at his desk with a DVD.

"Well, well, well, my two most popular shows decide to break my rules," Mr. Condor said holding up his schedule. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Everyone turned to Sonny who sighed.

"Mr. Condor, sir, we're sorry that we didn't follow the schedule but isn't the important thing is that we all had fun and became friends!" Sonny said leaning over to hug the three girls from Mackenzie Falls.

"I suppose you're right, Miss Munroe," Mr. Condor said. "I'm glad you had fun but just so you know, I know about the pranks you pulled."

The casts looked at each worriedly, waiting for his response.

"And I loved them! Great job! I can't wait for the reactions Monday!" He said laughing.

The casts sighed out of relief and joined in laughing with Mr. Condor.

"Now, get out of here you crazy kids!" He said pointing at the door.

"Bye, Mr. Condor!"

"See you Monday, sir."

They all walked out until Grady remembered his dare. He grinned at the cast then ran back into the room, screaming, "Hey, Mr. Condor, look at this!"

The casts' eyes grew and went running out of the studio as fast as they could before they got fired.


	19. THANK YOU!

**This is a very special update! This is a whole chapter dedicated to YOU: MY READERS! Without YOU, yes YOU, I probably would not have finished this story but you guys just kept going. You guys are the most amazing, dedicated readers! Even though Sonny with a Chance is over, you still read and review. You guys are awesome and I feel so bad for taking forever to finish this but it is done and I'm happy with the response. Now shoutouts!**

**First shoutouts go to all 153 people who reviewed. Your reviews made me smile and got me through the day! If I was having a bad day then I opened my inbox to see a new review, my face lit up! You even reviewed when I didn't update for MONTHS. All 153 of you helped me finish this story!**

**Next to the 98 followers. Even though sometimes you didn't review, just knowing you were reading, made me smile! I want to thank all of you for reading and staying with me.**

**Next to the 78 favorites (won't it be cool if the reviews were 158 haha). Thank you! This story being favorited is amazing. And again always put a smile on my face :D :D :D (Sonny smile!)**

**And finally to the 19,813 views. You guys are amazing! I said that so many times but I can't get over it! This story is my second most popular story with the most reviews (too bad I never got over 200 :( oh well :D). Did I mention how awesome you guys were?! No?! Yes?! Well you are! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! THANK YOU TIMES 19,000! I love my SWAC readers! **

**Now, I may not write for SWAC that much anymore but that doesn't mean I don't write. If you like my writing and/or iCarly/Victorious, check out my two stories from those fandoms: iDestroy and The Dreammakers of Hollywood. I would love for those stories to be just as popular *hint hint* **

**Well again, thank you guys so much. Follow me on twitter at Expressions93 and you know, tweet me and we can talk about how much we miss SWAC or my new stories. Love you guys times 19,000! **


End file.
